


To Let You Have Your Way With Me

by Fannibalistic



Series: Hannigram Firsts [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, Inspired by Music, Kissing, M/M, Slash, The ladder scene, hannibal's office, ladder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is having another session at Hannibal's office and things progress to more than just talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Let You Have Your Way With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic! Slightly nervous!  
> I love the scenes in the show where Will and Hannibal are sat opposite each other in Hannibal's office so it started from that and the ladder scene in Buffet Froid is one of my faves (you know the one I mean) ;) So I wanted to include the intimacy of that scene but imagine it on a different day with a different conversation happening around it. It's also inspired by the SafetySuit song Find A Way, which I was listening to a lot while writing it. It has the line, "You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me". I feel like this applies to Will and Hannibal in the way I've written it.  
> Ok, I'll shut up now and let you read it ;)

Once again Will was sitting across from Dr Lecter in his office.

They’d been talking for about twenty minutes already, occupying their usual chairs opposite each other, and the conversation had inevitably progressed from the case Will was currently working on to how Will was feeling and then onto the contentious subject of Jack Crawford.

"You’re not exactly his biggest fan are you doctor?", Will said with a wry smile.

Hannibal sighed and put the pen and notepad that was on his lap onto the small table next to his chair.

"I respect agent Crawford and even the ‘all or nothing’ approach he has to his work. But, his job has taken its toll on his own emotional wellbeing, and his marriage. You’re a special agent Will, and you suffer from extreme empathy. I disagree with him expecting you to do the same thing."

Will looked at Hannibal, sighed and turned away from the other man’s gaze. He was battling internally with the loyalty he felt to Jack and the agreement he felt with what Hannibal had just said.

Hannibal tilted his head slightly, looking across at Will.

"I think Jack uses you as a tool to get a job done. But a tool can be used too often and if not taken care of, it wears out and eventually breaks. And is of no use to anyone."

Will turned his head back to Hannibal “Do you think I’m broken, Dr Lecter?”

"No. But you are becoming worn." He paused and leaned forward in his chair.  
"I would never let you break Will."

Will smiled slightly, “That’s good to know.”

Neither said anything for a few moments. A comfortable silence fell over them. Will got up from his seat and wandered over to the ladder that led up to Hannibal’s vast and impressive library. He leaned back against it and slid his hands up the sturdy rails. The ladder felt like an anchor. And if he was honest with himself, Hannibal’s office felt like a safe place much like his own home.

Hannibal walked over to him and stood just a couple of feet away, careful not to invade his personal space, but struggling to resist the overwhelming urge to get even closer, to run his hands through those dark curls, breathe in the scent of Will.

"I may not be broken but I’m certainly not without my issues." Will said quietly and he leaned further against the ladder arching his back and sighing deeply.

"Those issues are what make you unique Will. You’re imperfections are what make you perfect."

Will couldn’t hide his surprise. “You think I’m perfect?”

Hannibal was looking at him intensely, “I enjoy my time with you as much as I enjoy a fine wine or a night at the opera. So yes, William. I think you’re perfect.”

The words resounded in Will’s ears like music. He stood there against the ladder looking at the man he still called ‘Dr Lecter’. Right now, Will wanted to whisper his name, his first name, Hannibal, and reach forward to grasp the man who thought so highly of him, run his hands over the muscular arms that were always so frustratingly covered in those crisp shirts and well tailored suit jackets. But he was rooted to the spot. Shock, and a sudden burning desire were keeping him from moving.

Hannibal stepped forward, closing the small gap between them.

Will leaned forward, almost involuntarily as Hannibal put one hand on the ladder rail and leaned even closer to him. Their lips touched. Will felt shockwaves run through him, the like of which he’d never felt before. For the first time in a long time, Will’s head cleared. He felt clarity and safety as Hannibal’s strong arms enveloped him. Hannibal’s lips felt smooth and soft against his own. Like velvet. He opened his mouth, as if inviting the doctor inside, licking the man’s bottom lip with his tongue. Exploring him, enticing him. Hannibal closed his eyes, letting Will taste him, a sensation that he wasn’t used to but felt thrilling. A rush of pleasure made him feel surprisingly lightheaded. He met Will’s tongue with his own and pushed inside the younger man’s mouth, his turn now to taste and savour.

After a few more seconds Hannibal broke away suddenly, breathing hard. “I’ve thought about this many times Will. But it would be seen as an abuse of my position, I’m a psychiatrist…” He trailed off.

"But you’re not my psychiatrist. Not officially", Will said firmly. "We’re….friends."

Hannibal’s mouth broke into an amused smile. “God forbid we should become friendly”.

Will looked down, chuckling slightly, remembering their awkward conversation that morning when Hannibal had brought him breakfast. “So much for keeping it professional.”

They both chuckled now and rested their foreheads against each other.

Will lifted his gaze first, making eye contact with Hannibal. “I want this. Hannibal…I want you.” It felt good to say Hannibal’s name. Clear and sure.

Hannibal nodded in that almost imperceptible way that he did, and then kissed Will again, harder this time, pushing him back against the ladder. Will let his hands slide up under Hannibal’s plaid jacket, finally tracing those muscles with his fingertips.

"Come up to my bedroom Will." he breathed into Will’s ear, making him shudder.

Will smiled, blushing slightly and nodded. Hannibal took him by the hand and led him to the doorway.

"I’ve been known to sleepwalk in my underwear you know." Will said, smiling sheepishly.

Hannibal turned as they got to the staircase. “Not a problem William,” and he kissed Will again. “I’ll bring you back to bed, safe and sound.”


End file.
